


When They Got Back (DarkHarvest00)

by harkdarvest00



Series: When We Got Back [1]
Category: DarkHarvest00, Everyman HYBRID, Slenderverse - Fandom, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Group chat, M/M, Slenderverse, Sorta Serious, kinda funny??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harkdarvest00/pseuds/harkdarvest00
Summary: A text fic and serious fic in one, centered around the DH00 characters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> boat - daniel shipman
> 
> chips - chris
> 
> grape - greg benson
> 
> heater - heather mccomber
> 
> jet - jeff benson
> 
> table - jesse laurenzi
> 
> windex - alex

boat: So, how many weed jokes did you guys make today?  
  
jet: jesse made five this morning  
  
table: wow call me out like this  
  
table: it was 6  
  
table: if you're gonna expose me do it right  
  
heater: anyway i made only 1  
  
chips: uhhh like 9?  
  
windex: 2

boat: That's fourty-six.  
  
boat: It's been three days.


	2. Living, Despite...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

[PRIVATE MESSAGES]

table: greg?

grape: yeah, jesse bee?

table: you ever think about how we're... here?

table: how we're living

table: despite

grape: all of the stuff in the past?

table: i'm so sorry

grape: i already forgave you the moment i saw you again, baby

table: you're a saint

grape: i'm only this good to you.


End file.
